


Second Chance

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Levi is a student, Multi, Reader is a teacher, Reincarnation, especially of people in their past life, reader is an art teacher, reader remembers past life, so they love to draw art, which can be a bit creepy, which means they are older than Levi, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation is a funny thing. It can happen to anyone, at any time. Friends could be reborn centuries apart, people who were once children could be born before their then-parents, lovers could be reborn in reverse, the once eldest now youngest.</p><p>It's meant to be good, right? To be given this second chance at life?</p><p>You were sure it would have been...if you weren't the teacher of your now-sixteen reincarnated past lover, Levi Ackerman(or Yeager, as he's known now).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Reincarnation_ **

****There was just so much blood. It was everywhere, up the tree trunks, splattered across the once-green grass, splashed all over the many lifeless bodies of your...your comrades. You were laying there, eyes blank but mind reeling. Your heart was racing, and it was becoming hard to breath without the pain but you neither cared or really even noticed. The sky was just too interesting not to stare at it, and besides it hurt to move your neck even slightly.  
  
You knew this would happen at some point. You would die, and the likely reason would be in battle because you were fighting Titans. Titans are huge, ugly creatures who are, unfortunately, a lot stronger than you, even with all the training you've put yourself through. So, you expected this and in a way, you've prepared yourself for it, for your death. You prepared yourself for the likely agonising pain, the fear of closing your eyes and never opening them again, the sadness of never seeing your loved ones again, the acceptance of it all. You prepared yourself for this day, for your death... but you hadn't prepared yourself for  _his._  
  
He was the Captain. He was Humanity's Strongest Soldier, the cold one, the strong one. He was the one people looked up to as a role model, he made hard choices and tried his best to teach everyone the better way of solider life. He was the one that stayed alive to the very end, the one that ended all of this because he...he was him.  _Levi._  
  
Levi was...he was...dead. Lance Corporal Ackerman was dead, thrown against a tree like some rag doll. You had been there, you had watched it as he ran out of gas. You had tried to hurry over to him, to give him the last gas you had because if anyone deserved to live, he did. But you were too late. Before you could reach him, a Titan had grabbed him and was lifting him towards his open mouth. Levi, of course, had fought back, throwing his sword about until finally he stabbed the Titan's mouth... Unfortunately, the Titan had reacted unexpectedly, throwing Levi away...against a tree.  
  
Everything seemed to stop then; it was like everything had just froze. The Titans had slowed, the soldiers had slowed, even the light breeze had slowed until there was nothing, nothing but Levi. Quickly, you had flown down, stumbling a lot in your rush to get to him. As you finally neared him, you fell to your knees and instantly began cradling his head in your lap. You checked his neck for a pulse. Nothing. You checked his wrist. Nothing. You checked everywhere, despite knowing he was gone, despite knowing it was already over.  
  
"C-come on, Captain," You had stuttered, cradling his head closer to your chest, but still nothing. No eyelashes fluttering against pale skin, no ever-so-slight smile carved just for you. Nothing, there was...nothing. "Please, please, please...Levi, please, don't die on me." Levi didn't respond and that, that alone made your heart stop. Levi was the Captain, he was Captain Ackerman, he was not to die! He was not allowed to die! He couldn't die...  
  
When the other soldiers finally arrived, it was to find you cradling the lifeless form of Levi Ackerman, a dull, almost tired look carving your features. Hanji was the only one who dared go up to you, and even that was with a slight hesitation. "(Y/N)?" Hanji spoke calmly, not wanting to suffer whatever consequence startling you would cause. Hanji knew the Titans were closing in on them all, their thudding footsteps were causing the entire ground beneath them to shake. They needed to- to leave the dead behind and run for their own lives.  
  
"(Y/N)?" Hanji tried again, this time carefully laying a hand upon the soldier's shoulder. Startled, your left arm quickly sprang into action, swinging to punch- only to be caught by a surprisingly-blank Hanji Zoe. You blinked a couple times, as you suddenly remembered what you were doing - you were cradling Levi and had been doing so for a good while now. How long, you couldn't tell but if Hanji was there, then it must have been for at least an hour. Hanji had been, after all, an hour or two away from you and Levi when...when... **.**  
  
"(Y/N), we really need to leave. Titans are closing in on us, and-." Hanji began, only to be interrupted by you shaking your head. Confused, Hanji opened their mouth, about to ask what you were shaking your head for, when you spoke, "Leave me." Hanji couldn't believe it. You were honestly expecting them to just leave you? Just like that? As if! Huffing, Hanji grabbed hold of your shoulders and forced you to turn, causing you to wince at the uncomfortable position. After all, it wasn't like you could actually turn around, having a heavy body in your lap and all. "You are coming with us willingly, or so help me!" Hanji demanded, using their authority voice that they rarely used.  
  
Your eyes widened, surprised and startled. You shook your head, blinking as if you had only just woken up, and had to get used to the light. "Hanji-," You began. It wasn't like you couldn't feel the Titans, it was hard not to -, but you didn't want Hanji or anyone to get hurt because of you. You wanted to die, beside Levi, as you had promised so long ago when you had forced Levi to promise the same. You weren't about to break the promise! And besides, it's not like you living will do much. You feel too...lost, to gone, to be of any use. Everyone would be better off if you died, you knew this.  
  
But Hanji didn't seem to know, or maybe they just didn't care, if them huffing and then gently pushing Levi off of you was anything to go by. You tried to stop them, scrambling to push Hanji off. Why was they doing this? Can't they just leave you alone? No, apparently not. Still, you continued to try and get Levi back, you didn't want to be parted from him! "Please, Hanji! Just let me die with him!" It may seem selfish of you to say so, but this was your choice! Your life to end as you please! Why wouldn't they respect that? Suddenly, strong arms wrapped themselves around you, picking you up with little to no effort, and allowing Hanji to move Levi away more quickly.  
  
You sturggled against the person who held you, not caring who it was but just wanting to be let go. They only tightened their grip. When Hanji ordered for everyone to start running, the person hoisted you over their shoulder and set off into the air, flying past trees. The wind whipped your hair across your skin, stinging it, but suddenly you found you could not bring yourself to care. You suddenly felt tired, and the further away from Levi you were, the more numb you became.  
  
By the time Levi was just a spec in the distance, you were too numb to feel even the person tightening their grip on you as you went limp.  
  
*****  
  
It had been months after that incident, that terrible death of your lost loved one, and you had proven you had been correct. With every passing day, you became more numb. Sometimes you would feel cold, like everything within you had suddenly turned icy, and sometimes you would feel anger, at yourself, at everyone around you, at Levi even. Most times, however, you felt nothing.  
  
Even as you woke every night, screaming until your throat bled, lungs ached and tears blurred your vision too much to see even a shape of a figure, you still felt numb. It was an odd type of numb though, one where it still hurt, breathing, moving,  _living_  still hurt. It was like when your fingers go numb from the cold, and it hurts when you press down on them, god does it hurt but it's a bearable pain because you still can't feel anything, not really.  
  
It wasn't to say you didn't try because you did. Oh, the amount of times you tried to feel something, willing yourself, praying that tomorrow, when you wake up, you'll feel the sun's rays on your skin and you'll feel  _something._  It never happened though. It was as if everything had just disappeared, and you weren't the only one to notice.  
  
Countless of others had asked if you were alright, and you'd say yes, 'I'm fine, thank you' and they'd leave it at that because they have no other reason to carry it on. Nobody's observant enough to notice everything you say, every 'I'm fine' you utter, every laugh you allow to emit from your lips, every smile carved on your lips, is a complete and utter lie.  
  
After a while, people got on with their own lives, moving on and forgetting about the death of their once-great captain, and when the war against the Titans officially ended with the last of the Titans dying, people began a new, happier life. Some made new friends, some began their own families, some got married to the love of their life and some started their dream, the dream they hadn't managed to create because of the Titans. Almost everyone moved on, even Hanji and Erwin moved on, marrying one another and starting their own family.  
  
Everyone except you. You watched as the world moved on, people became happier, life became easier, and you silently wept. These cold tears rolled down your cheeks, but even then you felt nothing but cold. Life became harder, emptier, and so when you finally died at the tender age of seventy-two, you were almost relieved.  
  
You held the hope you'd meet Levi Ackerman once again in the afterlife, and although there was a part of you that refused to believe it, it was this hope that placed a smile on your face.  
  
But then, you woke up in the tender body of a newborn baby, looking up into an unfamiliar woman who was meant to be your mother, and the first thought you had was  _well, shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Starting a New Life..._ **

****Throughout all of your childhood, you were plagued with the traumatic memories of your past life. Titans towered over your quivering form, blood seeped out of half-eaten bodies, bodies of your fellow soldiers piled higher and higher. Every night you watched people die over and over again, torn apart or thrown to the side, only to wake up, a high-pitched scream worming it's way up your throat but not coming out.  
  
You'd never tell the people who were to be your parents. Not because you didn't trust them, because you did, in a way, nor was it because you didn't love them (you did, just not in the way they thought; you couldn't love them, even when you tried). It was just because you couldn't. Every time you called for one of them or asked to talk to them, you'd get their attention and then the truth would stick in your throat, suffocating you until all you could do was take a deep breath and lie, say you were 'alright'.  
  
Even when you were a child, you couldn't help but notice the irony; even in this new life, where you were supposedly given a second chance, you lied about how you really felt. But that didn't change anything; you continued to lie about how you felt as you felt yourself fall deeper and deeper into yet another depression, the same as the one you had before you died.  
  
So, afraid of just repeating your first life, you forced yourself to find an activity, any activity that would help you focus on something else. You tried everything, everything legal anyway, and nothing seemed to work...and then your school announced there were going to be some extracurricular activities after school, one of them being art. Acting upon a whim, you signed yourself up to it and before you knew it, art became your everything. You would draw anything and everything. Whatever sprang to mind, be it a person or an item, you drew it.  
  
Sometimes you'd draw innocent little things, like flowers or puppy dogs playing together, but then, when his face suddenly appeared in your dreams and refused to leave, you drew Levi. Beautiful, haunting Levi Ackerman, Captain of the Survey Corps and the captor of your heart, even in this life.  
  
You drew him until he was all you drew. His features, the sparkle in his eye, the slight twitch of lips, the slicked back hair, the undercut. You drew head-shots and body-shots. Sometimes you drew just his eyes, and sometimes you drew just his lips. By the hundredth picture of him, you knew you were obsessed but it helped. Oh did it help. Waking up to his face, his eyes, his body, even in just picture form, calmed you ever-so-quickly from screaming. Despite knowing the chance of him being alive in this life was slim, despite knowing you were tittering ever-so-closely on the edge of obsession, you couldn't-  _wouldn't_ stop.  
  
So, you continued to draw him. You never got bored of him, but sometimes you drew the others; Hanji, Eren, Mikasa and Armin, Erwin and Mike, Sasha, Connie and Jean. You even drew Annie, Reiner and Bertolt. You didn't want to forget any of them, even the ones you hated.  
  
When you graduated from school, high marks in most especially art class, you decided you wanted to help other children by using art. So, wanting to stay local, you took an art course at your local college, got the degree you wanted and needed, and began volunteering at local art clubs. You'd help children of all ages embrace their artistic skills and explain how they feel by drawing it. You encouraged them to love their work and carry on, and as more children came to the clubs with huge smiles on their faces, it encouraged you to start working further in your skills.  
  
You decided since teenagers were often the ones who hated classes, you'd start there. First you became the art teacher's assistant, helping the teacher as well as the students, and then when the teacher left, you took her place, both for yourself and to fulfill the previous teacher's wishes. You started your dream job and for once in your life, you felt happy. You felt absolutely, completely happy...so of course life had to come and try to ruin it.  
  
 *****  
  
You parked your car neatly in the parking space, before cutting the engine, taking out the cars, grabbing your bag and stepping out of the car. Closing the door, you locked it and began walking to the huge building in front of you. The school, coincidentally named Maria High (and god, did that bring painful memories back to you), was a school built on three buildings. The main one was the larger out of the three and held most of the classes, as well as the main office. The building to the left was for the gym and held even the pool, it was attached to the main building by a long hallway that held large windows, allowing for the passersby to gaze out. The building on the right, also attached by the same long, windowed hallway, was the theatre. The drama class was just as popular as the art class, when taught by you of course, and so needed the big space for the amount of people going there.  
  
The school was quite big, and on your very first day, and even weeks after, you often got lost, but it was lovely. You absolutely loved the area, it had almost become a second home to you, so you didn't mind.  
  
"Hey, Professor (Y/L/N)!" came the high-pitched voice of Hanji Smith. Yes, it would seem, as you had hoped, you weren't the only one to be reincarnated. Hanji had been reincarnated as well, in the form of a girl (though she did have the mind of a boy at times), and as before she met the reincarnated Erwin Smith and married him. You met Hanji on your first day at Maria High, when you were on your way to the receptionist's. She was, and still is, the science teacher, which honestly did not surprise you, and had instantly recognised you the second she laid eyes on you, as you did her.  
  
Ever since, she reintroduced you to Erwin, as well as their children, the reincarnated Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstchein and Krista Lenz, all obtaining their first names still. You had hoped Levi would have been with them as well, but they had sadly said they had not seen him. You weren't entirely surprised, really (of course that hadn't stopped the hurt but you had long ago learnt to push the pain down, to hide it well so even you could ignore it).  
  
Suddenly, a figure came barreling into you, and it was only the closed door behind you that stopped both you and Hanji from falling over. Chuckling, you turned around, only to come face-to-face with an overly-excited Hanji. You rolled your eyes playfully and asked, "What is it now, Hanji? Managed to get a couple of kids in trouble because you blamed them for blowing the science lab up..again?" Hanji winced before pouting, remembering the event that had happened a few months ago.  
  
Thankfully, the two children hadn't been in too much trouble, after you had explained it couldn't have been them because they had been with you. But still, you hadn't been entirely impressed upon coming to work only to find your fellow teacher and friend was blaming children for blowing up labs!  
  
"That was one time! And you know that was an accident." Hanji whined, and you rolled your eyes at her. Huffing, she grabbed hold of your arm, threw the door open and began dragging you inside the building. You let her do so, knowing she was stronger than she looked. "Well? What is it then, Hanji?"  
  
"There's going to be some new kids coming to this school," Hanji explained causally, her excitement obviously barely contained as she continued to drag you along. You stared at her, confused and slightly annoyed she had nearly knocked you over in excitement to tell you there were going to be new kids. "Really, Hanji?" You huffed before rolling your eyes. Though you loved her dearly, you couldn't help but notice you were always huffing and/or rolling your eyes in her presence. "So, what about them anyway?"  
  
Hanji stopped suddenly and abruptly turned around on her heels, eyes wide with excitement and mouth carved wide into an almost-crazy smile. She honestly looked like some mad scientist, and the messy bun and random strands flying in every direction didn't really help  _not_  prove that image. " _So,_  there's three children coming here, one of them is a boy called Levi."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Long-Lost Lover, From Another Past_ **

  
So, it turned out that yeah, Levi Ackerman had been reincarnated as a sixteen-year-old boy. Well, either that or someone looked  _really_  like him, which if so, fuck you fate! Fuck you so hard!

You huffed as you resisted the urge to look up, it was hard though. As per usual with all the new kids (to allow them easy excess to the teacher if need be, what with often being nervous and whatnot), Levi sat in the front row with his twin brother, the reincarnated Eren Yeager, and for the most part he'd kept his head down. As expected, Eren was the more louder twin, shouting off all the answers he knew, and even the ones he just took a wild guess at.

Often, throughout the lesson, you'd find yourself wishing Levi would speak, just say one word, just so you could hear his voice, see if it was him. You so desperately wanted to hear his voice once again. After all, there's only so much a picture can do. It cannot hold you when you feel like breaking down because you feel so alone, it cannot soothe you with its baritone voice, it cannot-.

"Professor. (Y/L/N), are you alright?" came the gentle voice of Krista Lenz, this life known on as Krista Smith. She'd taken your class as soon as you two were reintroduced, and Ymir, also reincarnated, followed her. They were girlfriends now, and you couldn't have been more happy for them, though their gentle kisses did constantly remind you of what you once had, and can no longer ever have. For in this entire lifetime, you were starting to question if taking this teacher job was a good idea.

Noticing the whole class, well, almost the whole class, was staring at you, awaiting your answer, you coughed and released your apparently-tight grip on the desk. Smiling softly, you stood up and nodded. "Yes, thank you, Miss. Smith." You answered, and Krista just nodded, her face still carved into a concerned one.

Trying not to spare a single glance at the still-looking down Levi, you turned, grabbed a white board pen and began writing the next objective for the class to do. Ignoring the slightly-odd behaviour of their teacher, the class got on with their next piece of work as you tried to calm your beating heart, still refusing to look up at the two new kids in Maria High

*****

"Why are acting so grumpy, (Y/N)?" Hanji asked, confused as she sat down in front of you. You two were in the teacher's lounge, eating lunch, or more Hanji was stuffing hers down like there was no tomorrow while you took tiny bits, not really feeling hungry but knowing Hnaji would be on your case if you didn't eat even a little bit.

"I'm not." was your instant answer, to which Hanji replied with the  _look_ , the one she's perfected since mothering three children. Despite the sudden urge to curl up, you ignored her and took a rather large bite of your sandwich, finding any excuse not to speak. Hanji, of course, took the silence as an opportunity to begin moaning at you, "Of course, because you didn't come in here with that frowny face on."

You huffed and rolled your eyes at her, but other than that refused to reply. You weren't grumpy, that was the truth, sad maybe but not grumpy. And anyway, it's not like you weren't given any rights to do so. You've just found Levi Ackerman, in this life Levi Yeager, but instead of being able to celebrate you were forced to face reality with Levi being seven years younger than you, and you being his art teacher. Even if the age was acceptable, the fact you were his teacher alone was enough to prevent any type of relationship between you two, it was illegal!

"(Y/N), look-," Hanji began, only to pause when you shook your head. Slamming your sandwich down with more force than you had intended, you ignored the looks it got from everybody else and snapped in a quiet tone to the surprised-looking Hanji, not wanting everybody to hear, "Look, Hanji, I can't- no,  _we_  can't, and don't even give me that look! You know exactly why!" Hanji stared, her hazel eyes wide as you took a deep breath and sat back further in the seat. You hadn't meant to snap, and you did feel guilty, incredibly guilty. It was just.... You sighed. Life seemed to hate you.

Hanji continued to stare at you with an almost calculating look on her face, one you didn't like, and you rolled your eyes. "What?" Hanji, seemingly snapped out of her thoughts, shook her head and smiled her usual, manic smiles that somehow managed to comfort you and put you on edge. "Nothing." She answered, and with that she packed her things up, stood up and said a goodbye, reminding you that there was only a twenty minutes 'till lunch ended.

You stared after her, suddenly afraid of what was going through her head. She was known for her crazy, stupid ideas, even in this lifetime.

*****

For the rest of the day, you taught your lessons with a sort of dreaminess, not gone but not fully their either. Luckily, most of the students in the class already had work they needed to be getting on with, so you daydreaming didn't really cause anyone harm...anyone but yourself.

First you daydreamed about anything and nothing, and then one thing led to another and before you knew it, Levi Yeager was popping into your thoughts, everything of him popped into your mind. His striking grey eyes and the beautiful windswept hair and the undercut, to the hipster-style glasses that sat above his aristocratically sharp nose, to the way his school uniform seemed to hug him in all the right place-  _and oh my god! I shouldn't be thinking like this!_

Though ashamed of yourself, you had to fight the blush that threatened to cover your face. You were so ashamed of yourself. Levi was your student and a teenager, for christ's sake! Why? Why did life hate you so much.

By the time the bell rang for the last time that day, signalling the end of that class and day altogether, you were just about ready to go home and dig yourself deep into your bed, hide yourself under the duvet and never come out again.

Sighing, you plastered a soft smile on your face at Krista, who waved before disappearing, and then you got yourself ready. You packed everything that belonged to you up into your bed, locked the drawers, made sure the supplies were put away and the cupboards were locked, and then you pulled your coat on, flipping your hair out from the coat before buttoning up the coat. You hurried as you grabbed your bag, made sure the zipper was done up and walked out of the classroom, shutting and locking the door behind you.

You hurried along the dark corridor, noticing how creepy the silence seemed but not really caring, for your shoes occasionally clipped against the marble ground, allowing a small echo to bounce through the hall. Once you reached the doors, you stepped outside, instantly shivering as the icy air hit you. You took a deep breath and your beating heart seemed to calm a little in the ice wind, as if the wind numbed you.

For once, you didn't mind the numbness, but you had to go home at some point, so you carried on walking over to your car. Your car and the cleaners' cars were the only ones in the school, and that gave the area a somewhat peaceful look. Yes, you loved teaching the kids but sometimes it was nice to have a break from their loud behaviour.

Near the car, you unzipped your bag and began shuffling through for your car keys, pausing only to make sure you didn't walk into your car. After a good couple minutes shuffling and huffing, you finally found you keys, which you quickly dug out and unlocked the car. Walking around to the driver's seat, you zipped up your bag, opened the car door, threw your bag onto the passenger's seat and was just about to get in when-

"(Y/N)"


	4. Chapter 4

 

_**Driving the Yeager Twins' Home...** _

 

"(Y/N)!" came that unexpected but also so appreciated voice. That voice of which you could never forget, which sent shivers down your spine even now. Still, why would you be hearing that voice? He should be at home now, or doing whatever he usually did at this time of day. He should not still be in the school's parking lot, talking to you.  
  
Oh god. What do you do in this type of situation? Say 'hi'? Do you smile and hug him, say 'long time, no see, buddy'? Maybe you should just cry and scream and karate chop him to get away in the car? What? What do you do in this weird situation you honestly never thought you'd be in?  
  
The touch of a calloused hand on your shoulder startled you, and you quickly did a half-turn, twisting your back a little to see the same short man-you refused to say boy- who owned your heart. Heart beating, eyes wide, your feet seemed suddenly plastered to the ground, and you couldn't move, though what you would do if you could was beyond you. All you could seem to do was stare wide-eyed at the youthful-looking boy in front of you, still the same height as his past self, his sharp features still blank (and you refused to admit even to yourself that despite knowing not everything was the same, that you've both died and lived again and so things aren't going to stay the same, you were very glad to see this, to see he hadn't changed...much.).  
  
His grey eyes were the only thing that showed emotion, if one looked deep enough, and that was where you could see the kind of lost look in them, like everything he was doing right now was controlled by someone else, his whole body just a puppet on strings. Then, suddenly, Levi was looking down at his hand, placed on your shoulder like it was some foreign object, and his eyes widened. He quickly pulled his hand away, as if burnt and took a couple steps backwards, looking up at you as he did so.  
  
You watched him with cautious eyes, watched as his eyes shot backwards and forwards between you and his hand, as if he was unsure about something. You felt the urge to comfort him as his brows furrowed and he took on the look of a scared wild animal. The last thing you wanted was to scare him. Really, all you wanted was to avoid him but it would seem life really did hate you.  
  
The two of you continued to stand in silence, you turning slowly to face him fully. Leaning a little against your car, you watched as he took a shaky, deep breathe, closing his eyes as he did so before reopening them and speaking with a nonchalant tone, "I'm sorry, Professor (Y/L/N). I don't know what came over me."  
  
Slowly shaking your head, so as not to scare him or anything, you answered calmly, "It's alright, Mr. Yeager. You just startled me, is all. I'm perfectly fine. Is there something you wanted, however?" He looked up then, opening his mouth before he seemed to think about it and closed it again. Shaking his head once, he opened it again, this time actually speaking, "I was just going to ask if you could take my brother and I home, but it's fine. I'll just force Eren to walk. What's a bit of dark to us?" He shrugged and turned away with a certain speed that seemed to remind you of a scared snake, ready to run but very ready to attack if need be.  
  
You winced a little, that was the last thing you wanted. You did, however, want to help him and his brother. Reincarnated lover or not, you refused to let a couple of teens walk home in the darkness for however long it took. Certain things with bad intentions come out after dark, after all. So, gathering up some courage, you called out to him, making him stop in his walk. He didn't turn around them, and you tripped over your words in your haste to get them out, "It's fine! I-I mean, I'll take you two home, I don't really like the idea of you two walking. It-it's dark and-," You trailed off, cursing yourself for stuttering. Why was you stuttering? All you were doing was offering to take them home, that's all!  
  
At first, it seemed as if Levi hadn't heard a word of what you just said, until he nodded once, not turning around at all. "I'll just go get my brother then." He said before walking off, and only when he was a safe distance away, did you sigh. In relief, in worry? You didn't know, you just had to let out the breath you hadn't realised you held in before you passed out.  
  
Right, so you just agreed to take the Yeager twins (and wasn't that a weird thing to say?) home. You just agreed to stay in a car ride for however long with Levi, close by to Levi, so close you could touch him... Yes, this wasn't going to be stressful, huh?  
  
 *****  
  
It took a few minutes longer than you expected, long enough to make you question whether Levi was actually getting his brother or they'd both done a runner on you, but when they both appeared, you were kind of relieved. With his slightly longer legs, Eren was standing in front of you quicker than Levi, and as he neared your car, you noticed the big, toothy grin on his face and the sparkle in his eyes. You hadn't noticed before but now, when it's just you three, with no questioning children distracting you, both Levi and Eren looked so much more peaceful, their faces in a constant calmer expression rather than a blank or angry one. It was nice to see them looking calm for once.  
  
"So, I hear you're gonna take us home, Professor (Y/L/N)." Eren said, pausing in front of you with that big grin still. You couldn't help but chuckle at how puppy-like he was, and nodded. "Yep, and we really need to get going, I'm sure your parents are worried sick." You said, only to stop when you noticed the wince that flittered across Eren's face, slight but still you caught it. You wondered what you said to cause such a reaction, you only mentioned their parents- wait, are they-? Do they not-? But you were sure Hanji had said something about a family of four at some point.  
  
Before you could think any further, however, Levi suddenly appeared in all of his uniform-clad glory, asking in a snipped tone "Well? Are we going?" You nodded curtly before getting into the car, rolling the window down before shutting the door. As you stuck your keys in, you called out to the two brothers, "You can choose wherever to sit."  
  
"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Eren suddenly shouted, making you jump and Levi roll his eyes. Running around to the passenger's seat, he opened the door and waited for you to move the bag before jumping in, slamming the door and buckling himself in. Levi followed his actions, choosing to sit in the seat behind you and closing the door with a gentler force. "Eren, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't slam the doors of a car." He scolded, and you could just imagine the narrowed eyes he was probably giving Eren right now.  
  
Eren didn't seem affected though because he just rolled his eyes and playfully stuck his tongue out at his twin. You rolled your eyes at the two before leaning over to shove your bag down onto the floor of the passenger's seat, saying to Eren "I hope you don't mind." He beamed and shook his head. "Not at all." He said and placed his bag down to the left of it as well, allowing his hands free to fiddle with.  
  
You nodded, turned the engine on and began to drive, pausing only to open the gates before setting off once again, the gates closing behind you.  
  
Then there was silence. No music, no talking, you couldn't even hear breathing. Just...silence, and you felt like you were going to scream. Maybe you should, it'll give some break from the silence, though you will get strange looks. Still, you didn't care. As you were contemplating screaming or not, Eren suddenly spoke up, "Professor (Y/L/N), can I turn the radio on, please?" Thankful for the idea, though annoyed you didn't think of it, you nodded maybe a little too eagerly.  
  
Eren turned the music up a little, and began switching through the channels, going back and forth between each of them, deciding whether he wanted that one or the next. While it did annoy you a little, you didn't really mind, you just wanted no more silence. Levi, however, did seem bothered by it, if the sudden hand appearing to slap Eren on his shoulder w anything to go by. "Stop, Eren! Leave it on the next channel and stop fiddling with it!"  
  
The taller twin glared and stuck his tongue out before switching it to another channel, which was the classical music channel. You noticed Levi relaxing to the music, while Eren huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, slouching a little in the seat, and you resisted the urge to laugh, biting your lip to prevent it from coming through.  
  
 _Still love to get on each other's nerves, I see,_  you thought before sighing and relaxing a little, letting the classical music calm your tense muscles a little. You still remained alert of course, you were driving after all.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Loving Stare Between...Strangers?** _

 

It surprisingly didn't take that much longer to get to their house, which was just two miles from the school. You weren't entirely sure whether to be happy about that or not, because yes, although you two weren't talking, this was really the only time you got to spend with Levi before once again he'd no longer be with you, your job and his age and life in general separating the two of you.  
  
You resisted a sigh and instead focused on finding a space to park in momentarily. Cutting the engine off, you turned in your seat to face the two boys. You smiled, trying, and probably failing, to hide the tiredness you felt, and said, "Well, boys, you're home. Have a good night and I'll see you two at school tomorrow. Don't forget to start on that project; it's due in next Monday." You gave Eren a pointed look, to which he replied by rolling his eyes, grabbing his bag and getting out the car.  
  
As he closed the door, you turned a little to face Levi, expecting him to be halfway out of the car already, only to startle when you noticed he was still in the car, still buckled, still stoic, still staring. Nothing, not even his eyes this time, gave off any clue as to how he felt, and the longer he stared t he more you felt anxious. What was wrong? Did you do something? Say something? Maybe in this life, he just naturally hates you? God, you hope this wasn't it. It's one thing not to be able to talk to him, to be with him, but to have him hate you would really take the blow.  
  
Finally having enough of his searing, you opened your mouth, ready to ask him if he was alright or something- but then he grabbed his bag, opened the car door and got out, shutting the car with a soft but firm thud. Just like that, he got out. You stared at the seat, where Levi had been before, with a ludicrous look before shaking your head and turning back in your seat again. You'll never understand Levi, no matter how many lifetimes have passed between you.  
  
You decided to wait for the two to go inside before driving off, just to make sure they were safe (at least that's what you told yourself, as you found your eyes keep wondering to Levi). It didn't really take long. After a couple firm knocks, the door was opened and the two twin boys stepped inside, Levi wiping his feet as he did so.  
  
As the two disappeared inside, you noticed the woman who stood there, dressed smartly in a grey three piece suit jacket, her black hair was cut into a medium Bob that shaped her sharp-featured face perfectly, her dark-almost black-eyes narrowed as she took notice of your car. Eyes going wide, you fumbled with the keys as you contemplated whether to wave or not, but before you could go through with whichever you chose, she was shutting the door.  
  
 _Nice to see Mikasa Ackerman - or is it Yeager in this life? - is the same as ever. Well, I guess she's the other sibling, or maybe she's their mother. She did look older than the two, just not enough to be the mother of two sixteen year old boys._  
  
You sighed and quickly stuck the keys in, restarting the car up. Carefully, you drove out of the parking space and on your way home.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wise Words from a Stoic Man** _

You lived in a block of flats. They weren't entirely great but they weren't bad either; they were spacious and some of the neighbours you had were lovely. Of course, as with everywhere, there were some who weren't but you just avoided them, and as long as you didn't aggravate them they avoided you. You were perfectly fine with this as well, especially when all you did was draw.  
  
Driving into the mostly-bare parking lot, you quickly found an empty parking space and parked neatly in it. Grabbing your bag, you took out your keys, cutting the engine off before stepping outside, closing the door behind you.  
  
You began walking to the tall building, opening the door and wincing as the sharp squeak broke through the silence. You were too tired for any loud noises, seriously. Sighing, you went to walk over to the elevators, only to see the sign in the middle, declaring both elevators broken. You huffed, rubbed a hand over your face and turned around, beginning your journey up to the fifth floor.  
  
By the way you reached the fifth floor, your legs felt like jelly and you were yawning your head off, mouth stretching wide to let out a big rush of air. Walking over to your flat door, you sighed tiredly, rubbed a hand over your face and looked down to get your keys out- and promptly stopped.  
  
Your eyes suddenly went wide, mouth opening a little and your breath started becoming harsher. Oh god, oh god! That- that...that bag wasn't your bag! It must have been Eren's, he had put his right next to yours after all b-b-but... You had personal things in there, like your phone, your flat key and- and the drawn picture of Levi you had always kept, as something to help you calm down whenever you'd feel stressed, before Levi appeared in your life of course. Oh god, if Eren opens your bag...! He wouldn't, would he? He must have noticed it wasn't his, so he wouldn't open it...right? He wouldn't look in it and see that photo and show it to Levi and-?  
  
"Oi, lassie/laddie, you alright?" came a Scottish voice suddenly, appearing to the left of you. You jumped a little, not expecting anyone to be there, and quickly turned around, eyes wide and mouth shaped into a slight 'o'. Realising the weird look he was giving you, you shook your head and smiled, hoping it didn't seem crazy or tired. "Yes, Mr. Stewart, I'm fine, thank you." You said, though you held a dreamy sort of tone.  
  
He watched you, the elderly man's blank blue eyes reminding you a little of Levi- no, no, don't think about him. Don't think about him and you won't think about-. Stop! Suddenly the man sighed and pushed himself off of the door frame, of which he'd been leaning against. Pushing the door open a little more, he stepped inside and called out, "Come in, (Y/N)."  
  
You stared ahead, confused and curious. Why was he helping you? While Mr. Stewart wasn't one of the worse ones here, he wasn't exactly known for being nice. Occasionally he'd say 'hello' to you if you two passed in the corridor, but otherwise you two wouldn't talk to each other, and yet here you were, talking  _and_  being invited in. You were very confused, and the tiredness welling up inside your brain, seemed to just make you weary of him.  
  
His head popped around again, and he said, "Well? You coming in or what?" He disappeared once more, and realising you had no place else to go, you huffed, clutched onto the bag - the bag that wasn't even yours -, and stepped inside Mr. Stewart's flat.  
  
You looked around as you heard him shut the door and walk towards the tiny kitchen. His flat was roughly the same size as yours, just made a little bigger due to not having as much stuff as you did (in the form of millions of finished and unfinished pieces of artwork). It was quite cosy as well, the beige colours of the walls and the furniture giving off a homely feel. There was also an old TV sat in the corner, collecting dust particles, which just helped complete the image of an old homely house, well, flat.  
  
Unsure of what to do, you waited for Mr. Stewart to reappear, which he did, not a second later. "Sorry about the mess." He stated, mentioning towards the slight pile of rubbish on the coffee table, which you just noticed. Your shook your head, saying that it didn't matter. Of course it grossed you out a little but this wasn't your flat to do with as you pleased, and it's not like you were such a clean freak like a certain shorty is- was. Like he was...  
  
You sighed, clutching the bag a little tighter. "You alright, (Y/N)?" He said, startling you a tiny jump out of you. "Oh, sorry." He didn't sound genuinely sorry, a little amused but nowhere near sorry. You didn't take it personally though, since you knew him well enough to knew he wasn't sorry about anything; he lived carefree, which was good only some of the time.  
  
So instead of groaning, you sighed once more, suddenly feeling tired emotionally as well as physically. You just felt like shutting down and sleeping for ages. You didn't like feeling like this, especially after having gone through your entire childhood feeling it; and to believe you'd always assumed meeting Levi would be the best thing to happen in this life.  
  
Mr. Stewart suddenly sighed, moved the few empty plates on the sofa and sat down, patting the seat beside him. "Sit down, (Y/N). I wanna say something." He spoke, a serious tone coating his usually-tired voice. Your eyebrow raised, curious and wary of what he wanted to ask. Why would he want to? What did he want to? You didn't even think he really wanted to talk to you, but then again, today hasn't exactly gone as expected, has it?  
  
Deciding you didn't want to stand any longer, you nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting down beside him. Laying the bag on your lap and placing your arms over it, you looked up at the tired-looking face of Mr. Stewart and said, "Ask away." He didn't say anything for a few seconds, just stared, and after a while you were a fidgeting mess, but then, he spoke up, "You know, love is something that is often spoke about but not received. People pretend they have it, they pretend their love is a fairy tale, their 'happy ever after' but at the end of the day, it isn't. Often it's just an excuse to have someone near, to make themselves less lonely, to 'fit in the crowd'. People don't actually go looking for it. So, I believe love is rare, true love even rarer, which is why when you do find it, take it. Just grab it by those horns, or whatever the bloody saying is, and embrace it, hug it until you've had too much and even then don't push it away. Sometimes you gotta just take the risk because you won't ever get that type of love again.  _You won't get a third chance."_  
  
You listened as he spoke, such wise words in such a cold man. He seemed to speak from experience, and there was a certain sparkle in his eyes, one that shone of sadness and despair. You felt your heart ache for the man, and as you took in those words, you felt your heart ache even more. You didn't bother asking how he knew, those words were surprisingly what you needed. Yes, maybe you still had that doubt in your mind - you couldn't just forget about your occupation and age -, but you felt a little better hearing this. Maybe nothing would happen, maybe he won't love or even remember you in this life, maybe those pictures in your bag (if Eren had even opened your bag) would scare him away.  _ **But**  _you still had a chance...if you asked him.  
  
 _But how can I ask him, my_ student _, such a question? 'Oh, did you know, we knew each other in our past lives? And not just that, we were lovers! Ha! Fun, right? Now, let me love you!' Yeah, because that's going to end well._  You sighed and looked up, ready to thank Mr. Stewart- and paused when you noticed he had fallen asleep. Chuckling lightly, you rolled your eyes and wondered what to do. You didn't have your keys, which meant either sleeping outside of the flat, in your car or in Mr. Stewart's flat, and since you didn't want to impose on Mr. Stewart, nor did you really want to take any risks by sleeping in front of your flat, you decided your car was the best option.  
  
So, you stood up, flung the bag handle over your head, wrote a quick note thanking Mr. Stewart for the wise words, made sure you had everything and then quietly left the flat, making sure to close the door securely. Turning, you sluggishly walked down the stairs, careful not to trip and fall, and once on the ground floor, you opened the door and began walking to your car, letting the door shut behind you.  
  
Finally reaching your car once again, you unlocked it, opened the boot, grabbed a blanket you always kept there in case of emergencies, and shut the car boot door before getting into the backseat. Making sure the whole car was secure and locked, you laid the bag on the ground before wrapping yourself up in the blanket. Almost instantly, you fell asleep, almost numb to the slight bumps of the seat buckles.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A Lecture From the Headmaster_ **

  
The next day, you were startled awake by the sound of sharp knocking on the window, and with a huge yawn you sat up slowly. Your back was stiff and your mind racing; you hadn't had a good night last night. Gone was the comfort you felt after hearing Mr. Stewart's wise words, and replacing it were the worry of actually talking to Levi. Also, hello! Drawn pictures of Levi Ackerman in the hands of nosy children! That just spells disaster.  
  
Another sharp knock was rapped on the glass, and you jumped, your sleepy min having tuned out most of your surroundings noise. Turning, you were met with the tired face of...Mr. Stewart? Huh? Why was he down, and what time is it? As he he could read your mind, he tapped his wrist a couple of times, before pointing to your car radio.  
  
Quickly, you throw the blanket off and crawl half-way through the gap of the chairs, pressing the button to turn the radio on. You winced as the radio turned on, bright light unexpectedly blinding you for a second, and then you looked up at the top of the tiny screen, to see the bold numbers. You could have sworn your heart almost stopped when you read those numbers.  
  
9:00. Damn! You were three hours late for work! Dammit, dammit, dammit! Ugh! I've only just woken up and already this day is beginning to become the worst one yet.  
  
Hurriedly, you shot backwards, opening the door as soon as you could. Mr. Stewart just barely managed to avoid getting hit by the car door, jumping to the side to avoid it. "Sorry, sorry." You muttered as you climbed out of the car, slamming the door as you rushed to the driver's seat.  
  
As you prepared yourself ready to drive off, you noticed your appearance in the rear-view mirror, and grimaced. Your messy appearance was more of a person who'd just come back from a drunken night at the bar, rather than someone who had just woken up, and it was not appreciated, but you really didn't have time to fix it now.  
  
I'm already too late as it is, I really don't have time to worry about my looks. I guess I'm just gonna have to do my hair as I go in. Suddenly a hand appeared out of the corner of your eye, and not a second later it was knocking on your window. You suddenly remembered Mr. Stewart. Rolling down the window as quickly as you could, you were about to thank him for waking you up, when a brush shushed you. "Hurry up and brush your hair. Don't worry, I haven't used it. Just brought it actually." Oh, well, um, that was unexpected.  
  
Why is Mr. Stewart suddenly helping you? You'd both been in that apartment building long enough, and yet neither one of you really spoke. So why has he suddenly decided to help you, let alone actually talk to you? How did he know when to help you as well?  
  
He's my guardian angel, I suppose, you joked as you gratefully took the brush, quickly brushing your hair into a neater style. "Thank you-." You began, hand halfway out of the window to give the brush back, only to pause when he lifted a hand up and- wow, was that a smile? He just smiled, albeit just a little bit...well then. "Keep it." He said, and it was with that he turned and walked back to the building.  
  
You stared after him for a minute before remembering what you had been rushing about for, and you turned in your seat, starting the engine and driving off, half hoping the headmaster didn't fire you for being late, and half-hoping you don't get caught with speeding a little.  
  
•  
  
Well, that went...as bad as can be expected. Halfway to the school, the traffic got considerably bad because of a road accident. Luckily the passengers within the two cars were fine, at least fine enough to start arguing. The police were eventually able to end the shouting match and push the cars to the side, eventually deeming it safe for cars to pass. However, by then, it was already ten o'clock, and you were pretty sure the headmaster was going to lecture you when you got there.  
  
The rest of the ride there was uneventful, thankfully, but still you were pretty late when you finally got to school. Rushing out of the car, you barely remembered to lock your car up before you were racing all the way to the office. Before you could start your lessons, you had to sign in, which didn't take as long. Thankfully the office was near the entrance. Unfortunately, so was the Headmaster's office.  
  
Before you could escape out of the office and to your classroom, the door to the headmaster's office opened, thus revealing the stern-looking man himself. You bit your lip to prevent a wince from appearing, and when the man wordlessly demanded you into his office, you wordlessly obeyed. You were already risking your job, you didn't want to take even more of a risk and possibly lose it completely.  
  
As the headmaster sat down behind his desk, you waited for instructions, and then did you sit down, hesitantly. He was silent for a minute, just staring, and it took everything in you not to squirm. Suddenly, he opened his mouth and spoke, "Do you like this job, (Y/L/N)?" You winced at the unexpected question, and nodded quickly. "Yes sir."  
  
"Well, do you mind explaining to me why you're late? Four hours later?" You quickly bit your lip to resist the wince that was threatening to appear, his harsh voice as clear as day. You opened your mouth, and then closed it again because what did you have to say. Nothing you said could calm him. "Well?" He asked, giving you a pointed look, and all you could do was sigh and say, "I overslept and then traffic happened."  
  
As expected, this only seemed to anger him further, and after a massive lecture and promise that you'll lose the job if this happens a second time, you were ordered to go home, a demand to be there the next day extra early as clear as ever. Oh, trust me, I won't be coming in late tomorrow, you thought, embarrassed about yourself. Nodding once, you grabbed all of your things and left the office as quickly as you could.  
  
Stepping into the hallway, you expected to see nobody in the hallway. It was, after all, still lesson time (only twenty minutes left), so nobody should be out unless they needed to go to the toilet. So you were surprised when you saw a two boys leaning against the wall out outside of the receptionist's room. You were even more surprised when you saw they were Eren Yeager and...Levi Yeager.  
  
You subconsciously tightened your grip on the bag's strap. You had hoped you'd be able to hand the bag back without either of them realising you had it, (though how you were going to get yours back, you hadn't really thought about). You almost dreaded meeting them now, because...well, because of what resided in that bag Eren had clutched on his lap.  
  
I need that bag back though, you thought. There wasn't just drawn pictures in there, after all. There was your work equipment, things you needed to keep by your side, so with a deep breath and a clutched jaw, you walked over, avoiding the gaze of Eren, who instantly snapped to attention when he saw you walking over. Levi didn't look over, still too absorbed in his phone, which he taped on every few seconds.  
  
"It would seem we took each others bags home, last night." You said, uncomfortably, and pulled the strap over your head, passing it straight to Eren. The teenage boy did nothing but stare, to the point where it became almost uncomfortable. He didn't seem to blink, he didn't even seem to breath. He was just...staring- and then he blinked once, and before you knew it, you were being handed your bag back.  
  
"Thank you." You muttered, quickly snatching the bag away from him and then, without another word, you hurried off. You didn't turn back to look at either of them, just thankful that went better than you expected, (and therefore didn't see the way Eren looked over at Levi, nor the way Levi sneaked a glance up at your retreating form).


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Dream** _

 

It was ironic that it took a lot less time to get back home than it was to get away from it. You huffed and ran a hand through your hair, letting it slide down your face tiredly. Yeah, you were definitely _not_ going to be late tomorrow. Not only could you not stand to be in trouble with the headmaster, you couldn't stand the thought of losing your job. It was your escape from reality, and you couldn't lose that (nor the few certain people in it).

Arriving home, you parked in the flat's parking lot before stepping out, grabbing your bag and locking the car up. Clutching the bag, you walked to your flat building and tried to keep your mind of your bag. Just the thought of it brought panic. Yes, you had it now but... you weren't sure, but it was like you were terrified of opening it. What if...what if they'd opened it? What if...

You paused, took a deep breath, and carried on. So what? If they've opened the bag, then they've opened it. It wasn't something you could change if it has happened, and besides, how would you know? Unless they left a note saying ' _hey there, Professor (Y/L/N), we love the pictures you've drawn of us - especially Levi, we love the millions pictures of him -, and we especially love how creepy this all is._ '.... Yeah, your mind doesn't help one bit.

The door to your flat appeared within sight suddenly, and you breathed a sigh of relief. Now that you had your bag, you could finally go into your own flat and sleep in your own bed, not the car. You were glad, the car wasn't comfortable one bit to sleep in.

Pushing your hand into your bag, you ruffled around in search of the metal piece- only to feel a sharp prick on your finger as it slid across something thin. Gasping, you stuck your bleeding finger into your mouth as you frowned down at the bag. What could've caused that? You didn't remember putting anything sharp in there. Opening it, you peered inside. You couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. It was as cluttered as ever, filled with as much pictures and equipment as before (much to your relief). So what cut your finger?

Frowning, you shook your head and searched through the bag again for your key, only to find two things; one was the key, as rusty as ever; and two, a neatly-folded, pristine-white piece of paper that could not have been put in there by you, as most of your paper (epsecially any placed in your bag) had scribbles and doodles on them. So it wasn't your piece of paper, which made you wonder why it was in there.

Maybe... maybe it belongs to Levi or Eren? They're the only other two it could've belonged to, because as much as you don't want to admit it, those two were nosy sods and you were pretty sure they had checked. Still, that didn't explain how the piece of paper had gotten in there, nor why it was in there to begin with. It wasn't something that just accidentally tucked itself into one of the bag pockets, after all.

You couldn't help but be curious over the paper. It was in there, and maybe it wasn't meant for you, maybe it _had_ accidentally fallen in, but either way, you wanted to see what it had on it, if anything at all. It could very well be a plain piece of paper. That wouldn't be surprising, especially if it had been accidental. You wanted to check, just in case, but you also knew you shouldn't look. It might not be for you, and it might not be something you ought to see (or even want to see).

The letter wasn't any of your business, just as the contents of the bag were neither Levi's or Eren's. So, in case it was one of their's, you wouldn't look. You'd just leave it in the bag, and then causally ask one of them if they'd dropped a piece of paper after handing you your bag. It didn't have to last long, and you didn't even have to talk to Levi - Eren will answer, and you'll probably get a better answer out of him anyway.

So, decided, you nodded and resorted to searching through your bag again, this time for your keys. They were right at the bottom, jingling about as you moved the bag, and as soon as they were in your hand, you shoved the key in, twisted it and stepped inside of your flat, shoving the door closed with your foot. You made sure to lock it before stepping away, slipping off your shoes and hanging your coat up.

You went about your business, the letter completely forgotten - or at least shoved the back of your mind -, and the night went well. You ate dinner, watched some TV and then decided if you didn't want a repeat of today's events, you best get to bed early. So, you got up to make sure everything was in your bag, only to find you had placed your keys on the table near the door.

Picking the keys up, you grabbed your bag and dropped them in, the sound of light rustling could be hard the second the keys hit something - the paper. Your mind instantly switched to the paper, bringing the curiosity back with it, and you looked down again, bottom lip captured between your teeth as you thought. Was it really worth it? Snooping in on someone else's letter? It wasn't yours; you don't know what's on there.

But... you really wanted to know. Your mind was torn between doing what was right and leaving it, and stating your curiosity and reading it. It would only be a couple of sentences, the very first ones, just to check to see if it wasn't addressed to you, and then you'd leave in the bag. Yeah, you would do that.

Shoving your hand in, you shuffled around until you finally found the paper, and pulled it out, placing the bag on the sofa. You hesitated for a moment, mind still debating whether you should do this, but eventually decided that yes, you should. You pulled the paper open, careful not to rip it, and began reading it.

From the very first sentence, you knew it was meant for you, and from the distinctive handwriting (the same handwriting you'd been looking at whenever you graded papers), you knew who had written it (it seemed his handwriting had followed him from his past life; you couldn't help but wonder what else did). Your heart gave a stuttery thud at the thought that Levi himself had written something out for you, but the words of the letter in your hand froze the blood in your veins.

There, written in familiar writing, were the words;

    _Professor (Y/N),_

_I'd like to meet with you after school._

_If accepted, I will be in the school garden, by the Double Wing statue._

_Levi_

You were...unsure of what to think about this letter. It was unexpected and sudden and something you didn't expect to find in the bag, especially not from Levi. Maybe Eren - he always was protective in his past life, so surely his current self can't be _that_ much different. Maybe even Mikasa, who apparently lived with them (she had always been very protective of her loved ones, so why would that change for Levi, who seemed to be her brother in this life -  _when did that happen?_ \- alongside Eren?), or maybe someone else entirely, but Levi? Levi himself?

No, you didn't expect anything from him. So this was both terrifying and surprising.  _What should I do? What should I do?_  You chanted in your head. You knew you couldn't just leave him there; he was obviously expecting you there- or maybe he didn't. Maybe he was just saying this to get you there and then you'd arrive to find him surrounded by police officers and horrified teachers, because honestly, that was the reaction you expected. It was the reaction you would often see in movies and stories, and it was the rightful reaction to have - one of horror and confusion, one of uncertainty and worry, that someone they thought they knew was...being unseemly.

Because honestly, it was true. Finding out someone you had never met before - and who also happened to be your teacher - had drawn pictures of you, wasn't something that most people happily accepted- or was thought acceptable either. It _was_  creepy, and as much as it hurt you to admit it, it was true - you were being creepy by drawing these pictures, even if the intention (the pure intention to never forget his face) was more innocent than they may think.

You sighed and rubbed a hand over your face. What do you do? Go there and confront him (and possibly a million other adults), or avoid him until he either gets bored or he has to confront you (if he even really wanted to, of course).

Surprisingly, the answer came as quickly as you asked the question; confront him. It's better to explain - or at least try - before you either got arrested or your reputation got ruined, or _both_. You didn't want him to think you were creepy either, so you would try...try and explain and hope, to all who will listen, that he will understand.

•

_The wind was gentle when you stepped outside, brushing against your skin and ruffling your hair. You smiled, despite the gloominess of the sky. You had felt so agitated that day that the gentleness of the breeze, cooling you was nice. So nice not even the sound of loud shouting could disturb you._

_Until the loud shouting started involving you, of course._

_You sighed, eyes closing for a moment as you pinched the bridge of your nose._ Maria give me strength _, you thought, and turned to face the commotion behind you. The events that took place next wasn't that surprising, as it often happened. Eren and Jean appeared in your line of view, and within seconds, they were shouting, fingers pointed at the other in an accusing manner as they tried to blame yet another thing on the other one._

_Crossing your arms over your chest, you stood and waited, as you always did, and when they finally realised you weren't saying anything, they stopped themselves, cheeks blushing sheepishly as they realised what they were doing. You stared, knowing your stare made them uncomfortable - you were often told the look you gave the boys whenever things like this happened, was too close to that of a scolding mother, and you would often shrug. It did what you wanted it to do, in the end, so what does it matter?_

_Within seconds, the look worked and before you knew it, they were apologising ad begging you not to tell Levi about it. You sighed and told them to calm themselves, promised not to say anything to anyone, and then reminded them they needn't be late for training. They nodded, gave a respectful gesture, and ran off, the previous event seemingly forgotten (though you noticed the occasional rough nudge each of them gave the other as they ran - nobody would ever get them to stop, not even you)._

_You waited, and it was only when they were completely out of sight, too far away to be within hearing distance, that you said, "Don't be too harsh on them, please." You didn't turn around, already knowing who had attempted to sneak up behind you, and continued to look ahead, where the retreated boys once were._

_A gentle - surprisingly gentle, for who gave it, at least - touch on your arm, and you were turning almost without an order from your own mind. It was as if the body had a mind of its own, though it didn't matter, you didn't want to stop. You wanted to see this person, see their face, their eyes, see where the hand on your arm connected to their arm was, see their tousled black hair, see..._

_But you didn't get to, for an obnoxiously loud shrill tone could be heard, breaking through your mind, and forcing you into awake mode._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Attack on Titan nor any reconigsable characters and events belong to me. They belong to the wonderful Hajime Isayama.  
> Any unrecognisable characters and events DO, however, belong to me.
> 
> *
> 
> Also I really am sorry if this offends anyone, the underage thing I mean. If it does though, just don't read it. Don't want to offend anyone! :)


End file.
